Bluestreak (Primax)
"I never met a Decepticon I didn't dislike." Conversations don't come easy when Bluestreak is around. His talent for incessant and often inane talk tends to drown out those close by, but at least his gregarious manner serves to lighten the otherwise grim situation of the Autobots. What is not widely known is the underlying reason for his endless droning: to hide the fact that he hates war. Despite his formidable weaponry and his blazing speed, he is basically not a warrior type. Autobot Commander Optimus Prime's faith in him helps sustain Bluestreak in the heat of battle. Optimus knows that Bluestreak will be forever haunted by the memory of his witnessing the total destruction of his city back on Cybertron by the Decepticons. He was the lone survivor. "There's some demons runnin' loose inside that boy," says Hound, "and sometimes I think they grab hold of him and won't let him go." Tier: Name: Bluestreak, Silverstreak, Streak Origin: Primax Gender: Male Age: 9,000,000+ Classification: Autobot Gunner Powers and Abilities: Transformation, Super Speed, Strength, Durability, Endurance and Stamina, Sonar, Electrical and Incendiary weaponry, Energy Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level with shoulder rockets (1,200 lbs TNT total), at least''' Large Building level''' with rifle (can one-shot a Decepticon Seeker jet, at 12 miles is 4x length of average lightning arc which are 10 billion joules) to possibly Small City level (9 firepower rating higher than Ravage's 8, and even with Rumble and Frenzy). Speed: Subsonic travel speed (drives 150 mph), possibly Supersonic flight (flew after Skywarp who's Mach 2 in More Than Meets The Eye Part 3) to Supersonic+ (avoided Skywarp's heat-seeking missiles), Massively Hypersonic rifle blasts (described as blue lightning) Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Enhanced. He can sustain speeds of up to 150 mph for more than 12 hours. Range: 8.3 miles with rocket launchers, 12 miles with lightning rifle. Standard Equipment: Shoulder Rockets, Ion-charge Disperser Rifle, Thunderbolt Electromagnetic Baton, Fated Death Intelligence: Weaknesses: As powerful and threatening as he is, Bluestreak can be completely undone at times by his disdain for combat and his reluctance to fight. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shoulder Rockets: In robot mode, he carries twin shoulder-mounted rocket launchers, each capable of hurling a shell containing four independently targetable warheads a distance of 8.3 miles with a maximum error margin of 12 feet from target at that distance. Each warhead possesses the concussive force equivalent to 150 lbs. of TNT. * Ion-charge Disperser Rifle: His ion-charge disperser rifle electrifies a line of particles in the air in the direction in which it is pointed. By its nature, its accuracy is limited, but it can shoot an electrified particle beam, resembling blue lightning, a distance of 12 miles and punch a 10 foot hole in a cinder-block wall. The electrical charge of a single bolt can be as high as 80,000 volts. * Thunderbolt Electromagnetic Baton: Thunder Sweep (default attack). After a brief period of building up power, Bluestreak would thrust his staff against his opponent, providing him with a temporary speed boost, while his enemy is temporarily slowed down. * Fated Death: Powerful sniper rifle assures its wielder that he will never miss a shot. The longer the charge for each shot, the greater the damage. * Infrared Scope: For 8 seconds, Bluestreak's sonar tracker reveals and marks all incoming opponents in the distance for him and his allies to target more easily. http://ntfa.net/universe/english/index.php?act=view&char=Bluestreak